A not so happy conversation
by ILU Greg
Summary: It´s like ever a GibbsTony story. But NO SLASH! I hope you like it. If you do please review
1. Chapter 1

A not so happy conversation

"Ziva, you´re going to interview Jones! McGee, if you ever do something that Tony tells you again, I´m kicking your ass!" Gibbs screamed. "I´m the only one telling you what you´re supposed to do! And when I say 'No undercover work' then it´s NO UNDERCOVER WORK! You got it?!"

"Y... yeah, boss..." McGee stuttered.

"And now go back to work! DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled again.

"Yeah?" Tony asked with an innocent voice.

"With me!" Gibbs said in an dangerous low voice and shoved Tony to the stairs. Gibbs was already pissed, because the elevator wasn´t working and there were no empty rooms. So he decided to take the stairwell as his 'office'.

"And now?" Tony asked wondering why Gibbs wanted to talk to him in the stairwell.

"_And now_, I´ll tell you, and you better listen to this, it´s _my _team not yours! You don´t have a say!" Gibbs barked.

"Woa! Calm down, will ya? You weren´t there. We had to make it quick and this was the best way." Tony said calmly.

"The best way?! McGee could be dead, because of _your _best way!"

"Gibbs, you weren´t there." Tony tried desperately.

"You weren´t left in charge, DiNozzo! I was just gone for coffee and you´re playing the boss!"

"Hey! I´m the senior field agent. You weren´t there so I was responsible for the team. And besides _you_ left _me_ in charge when you were pissed and ran off to Mexico!" Tony yelled back.

"Watch it, DiNozzo! You don´t know a thing! Giving the team to you was a big mistake. That´s why I´m back here! So NCIS isn´t going down!"

"That´s shit! You just came back, bacause you got tired of lying on the beach!" Tony yelled and turned around.

_SLAP!_

Tony stumbled by the sudden contact at the back of his head and fell down the stairs.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled and ran down the stairs he saw Tony lying on the ground motionless. "Tony!" He kneeled next to his agent and turned him on his back. Gibbs saw blood trickle out of Tonys ear. His first thought was, Tony might be dead. He patted Tonys cheek lightly. No reaction. Gibbs pulled out his cellphone and dialed Duckys number. "Ducky. Come to the stairs. Tony is unconscious."

Just a few minutes later Ducky came in the stairwell. "My god Jethro, what happened to him?" Ducky looked at the gash at the side of Tonys head. "Jethro the blood isn´t from his ear. It´s from the gash. It´s not that serious. Back in college I had friend which fell down the stairs, too -" Ducky began one of his never ending stories.

"Not serious?! Tony is unconscious! IT IS SERIOUS! And I don´t want to hear ANY STORIES NOW!"

"Jethro, calm down. Tell me what happened."

Gibbs sighed. "We had an arguement and I slapped him. He tripped and fell." Gibbs explained short.

"Call an ambulance, Jethro." Ducky ordered. "Anthony? Anthony can you hear me? Jethro, we need to get him carried out."

"I´ll do that. Hold open the door please." Gibbs lifted Tony in his armes and carried him down the stairs to the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was sitting on one of this uncomfortable plastic chairs next to Tonys bed. Ziva stood at the left side from Tony and McGee at the end of the bed. Ducky waited outside for Abby.

Tony opened slowly his eyes. And looked first in Ziva smiling face.

"Hey Zee-vah!" He said in his usual tone, only a bit more tired.

"Hey Tony. Nice to see you awake." Ziva replied.

"Ya, you know me." Tony offered smiling. He looked to his right sight where Gibbs was sitting. He said nothing. Then he turned his head to McGee. "Hey boss." He grinned.

McGees mouth hang agape. "Er... er... Tony, Gibbs is your boss."

"Funny boss. But please not right now." Tony answered still smiling.

"No Tony. Don´t you see?! I´m McGee. Probie. That´s your boss. Gibbs." McGee pointed at Gibbs.

Tony looked over to Gibbs. "Yeah, sure. He doesn´t even look like a boss. Looks more than a probie than agent Lee does." Gibbs wanted to slap him for that comment but Tony catched Gibbs hand before it could connect with his head. "Hey! Sir, don´t you touch me, k?" He turned his head back to McGee.

Everyone looked at Tony in shock.

"What? What is it?" Tony asked.

"Don´t you remember, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"What? I remember everything."

"You said, McGee is your boss." Ziva continued.

"Yeah. He is, Ziva. Who else?" Tony looked back to Gibbs. "I don´t even know this man."

Gibbs eyes widened. "You don´t remember?"

"Is there something I should remember?" He looked over to McGee. "Boss?"

"Tony, IM. NOT. YOUR. BOSS. Got it?" McGee said again.

Suddenly the door bursted open. "Tony! You don´t remember Gibbs?!" Abby ran into the room, closely followed by Ducky.

"Should I?"

"Oh my god!" Abby began to cry.

"Hey! Abbs. Why are you crying?" Tony asked confused.

McGee took Abby in his arms.

"Ziva you´re coming with me. Abigail and Timmothy, you´re staying with Jethro at Tonys side. He could have a lost a bit of his memories. It´s not so serious like it sounds. You just need to talk him through that." Ducky explained everything to the group and then he and Ziva went off.

"Tony? You really don´t remember?" Abby sniffed after she hugged Gibbs tightly.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! I don´t have memory loss." Tony said. "Boss, help me outta here." Tony pleaded with McGee.

"Tony! I´m not your boss. Your boss is sitting next to you!" McGee yelled.

"Tim!" Abby shushed him.

"Sorry."

"Come on, Tony. Okay let´s try something. I´ll show you a few pictures and then we´ll see if you remember." Abby said.

"You think that´s a good idea, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at him and Gibbs looked back with this ice cold blue eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that, sir? Boss, why is he looking at me like that?" Tony asked McGee, his eyes still on Gibbs.

McGee sighed.

"Okay, look at this one, Tony. That´s you and your boss, Gibbs, at the christmas party last year." She showed Tony a picture on her cell.

"Is this some kind of bad joke?! I don´t have nerves for this now. My heads throbbing like hell and I want to go home." Tony stressed.

"Tony, it´s for real. Why can´t you remember?" Abby asked near tears again as she walked over to Gibbs.

"Maybe he doesn´t want to remember." Gibbs offered and Abby sat on his knee and hugged him again.

"Why would that be? God Tony, we talked so much. Don´t you remember?"

"Abby..." Tony sighed. "I... I... God damn it! I just want to go home!" Tony yelled and started to get up, tugging at the IV.

Gibbs pushed him down and tried to calm him.

"Don´t you touch me!" Tony exploded and the doctor came in.

"What is it?"

"He doesn´t remember his boss." McGee said.

"Boss, what is it? I remember you!"

"Tony that´s your boss." McGee pointed at Gibbs.

"Maybe you should let agent DiNozzo alone now. You can come back later. Agent DiNozzo, I´m giving you something against the pain. Try to relax."

"Okay Tony, we´ll be back later." Abby said and they walked out.

Tony let his head fall to the pillow again.


	3. Chapter 3

"He doesn´t want to remember me. I can understand that." Gibbs said sadly.

"Don´t say that." Tears rolled down Abby cheek as she had her head on Gibbs shoulder. "That´s not true. He´s just messed up now."

"It´s my fault. I shoved him down the stairs."

Abby hit Gibbs on the arm without taking her head off his shoulder. "It´s not. His shoelashes were open again. You gave him a needed slap. He tripped and fell. It was an accident."

"Yeah, boss, she´s right." McGee said.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee and nodded.

"I´ll bring you a new coffee. Be right back." McGee said walking off as Ziva and Ducky came.

"I heard what happened. Let´s go inside and talk with him again." Ducky said.

"I´ll be with you in a minute." Ducky wanted to reply but Gibbs cut him off. "I´ll be right with you. Go ahead."

"Okay. Then let´s look after young Anthony again." They walked into Tonys room.

"Hey guys." Tony said.

"Anthony, how do you feel?" Ducky asked.

"Like I got run over by a bus." He smiled. "When can I get outta here?"

"Not for a few days."

"What? But I´m great. I want to go home."

"But you´re staying in the hospital though." Ducky said.

"But I hate hospitals." Tony whined.

"You´re staying, Tony." Abby answered.

"But I haaaaate hospitals."

"But you´re staying anyway, bonehead." Gibbs said coming into the room.

Tony´s eyes widened. "Boss."

Everyone was still.

"So remember, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony only nodded.

"Can´t speak anymore?" He pressed on.

"Just confused." Tony shook his head. "Ow!" He groaned.

"What is it? Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Just remember me to not do that again." Tony pressed his eyes closed and breathed hardly.

Gibbs sat on the chair and laid a hand on Tonys arm. "Just breathe. The pain will go away." Tony opened his eyes again. "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

McGee came in.

"Boss, you got coffee for me?" Tony joked.

McGee sighed and looked down.

"Tony. Er... I´m... I´m not your boss." As he looked up again he looked in Tonys grinning face. He looked around and saw everyone smiling. "You fooled me."

Tony laughed. "Oh I did. Come on, probie, you have to admit it was good."

"Here boss." McGee gave Gibbs the cup of coffee. "God... you were really beginning to pissing me off."

"You know me, probie. It´s my job to piss people off. You know –"

Abby suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Abby..." He struggled. "I... can´t breathe..."

"Can´t do anything against that now. You scared the hell out of me." She released him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And I still love you." She laughed.

"Well, that´s part of my charm." He grinned. "Could I have a minute with the boss, guys?"

"Got back your memories and now you want us to leave." Abby protested but smiled.

Tony winked at her. As the door was closed again he began to speak. "I´m really sorry, boss –"

"Don´t be. It was my fault. I´m sorry." Gibbs interrupted.

Tony opened his mouth only to close it again. "Wow. I... I didn´t expect something like that."

"Believe me, I know when I did a mistake. I´m sorry, Tony. For everything I said. It wasn´t fair."

"I didn´t play nice, either. Let´s forget the whole thing and move on, shall we?"

"We´re good?" Gibbs asked offering his hand.

Tony shook it. "We´re good."


End file.
